Digital music players such as the Apple iPod™ are known which allow a manufacturer's logo from an attached accessory to be displayed on a display screen of the digital music player. This logo is transferred to the digital music player in the form of a static data file which is displayed on the digital music player's screen. While this feature is beneficial to manufacturers of digital music player accessories for advertising and marketing reasons, it does not provide any additional functionality to the digital music player or the accessory. Unfortunately, these prior art digital music player accessories can not transmit dynamic data or display interactive screens on the music player's display. Therefore, what is needed is an improved accessory for a digital music player with a display screen which can display dynamic, interactive information on the display screen of the digital music player.